1. Field of the Invention
The present wall mover relates generally to the lifting and transporting of large vertically oriented crates, wall panels or other materials.
2. Related Art
A search of patent classes 280.47.13 and 280.47.34, and contemporary catalogs: Grainger, Northern Hydraulics, and Dozier Equipent Iternational, revealed no prior art.
Hand trucks and dollies for the transport of materials generally require the operator to lift the articles and place the dolly under the articles before transport is possible. Hand trucks and fork lifts usually must be placed in the side center portion of the article. Said position limits the view around the article to be moved and further requires space for transport larger than the largest dimension of the article.